


Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch It

by amayakumiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Groping, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to touch Sam's (delectable, round, perky) ass for....reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbailiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/gifts).



> Inspired by this convo:
> 
> Amayakumiko:  
> Just think about it [Jared's ass]. All pert and round and firm. Mmm. He doesn’t have the time now to work out like he did so he’s got a little more… flesh to it. I bet it would jiggle if you slapped it. Yep. Soft and hard at the same time; simply perfection.
> 
> Herbailiwick:  
> AMAYA WHY WOULD YOU
> 
> I AM NOW STUCK THINKING ABOUT THIS AND
> 
> *cas voice* I NEED YOU TO LET ME TOUCH IT

"Touch it?"

"Touch it." Cas responded gravely.

Sam twisted around to get a look at his backside, confused. There was no possible reason for Cas to NEED to touch his ass. Was there?

"Why?" 

"Because I’m getting jealous of your gun" Cas’s treacherous mind thought.

"There are some… theories about it." Cas slowly circled Sam and stood behind him, reaching out cautiously. “And I would like to see if they are true."

Sam pulled up to his full height and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"What theories? And where did they come from?"

Cas removed the empty space between them and placed his hands on Sams waist. His breath was warm on Sam’s ear.

"Experts in their field, all of them. May I?" He rucked up the back of Sam’s shirt, exposing a strip of pale skin.

"Yes." The word wavered, betraying Sam’s nerves.

Slowly Cas slid his hand down the back of Sam’s jeans, under the layers of cool cotton and over warm skin. He gripped it tight, feeling his fingers dimpling the flesh. Rubbing it soothingly, he gently kissed the ear he had moments ago spoken into.

"Just one more test." He whispered. Sam nearly whimpered, but kept his control together, protecting his pride.

Cas pulled his hand out of Sam’s pants and smacked his bottom as hard as was safe. He could feel it jiggle pleasantly under his hand, and a small smile graced Cas’s face.

"Yes Sam. The Fangirls were right. Your ass is ‘Simply Perfection’." With that he left, leaving the sound of wings and a winded Winchester alone in the motel room.

"Fuck"


End file.
